Vocaloid Love Story
by ChocoJenny
Summary: This is the story about a 12 year old girl named rin kagamine she found the ocean stange she woke up in a castle and fell in love with a guy named len kagamine and they lived happily ever after.


Vocaloid Love Story

Once Opon A Time There was A Little Girl She was a Typical Twelve Year Old She Lived Not far away from her city but up the mountains. She Owns This Wonderful House Near The Ocean… Her Name Was Rin Kagamine.

One Day She decided to step outside and sit under a sakura Tree . she kept staring at the ocean but she didn't know why she found the ocean kind of strange. So she decided to get closer and closer and closer **BOOM!. **

Something dragged her in the deep blue ocean she knew she was drowning but she didn't do anything she just layed there in the ocean going deeper and deeper until she passed out..¨(scream) huh Where am I!) she asked she was in a pinkish place laying on a bed. She heard someone talk all she heard was ¨Darling don't worry you will be ok¨

She Fell Asleep Again She Didn't Feel Good.. All she felt was the darkness getting closer and closer She Finally Woke Up In a Fright No one was near her to help so what she did was she got up but someone came to her the guy looked just like her blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She felt safe for some odd reason the stranger said ¨are you feeling okay what is ur name beautiful¨¨My name Is Rin, Rin Kagamine what is yours stranger¨ I said ¨my name is len kagamine and I will keep u safe come with me¨

He Grabbed my Hand and walked around with me ¨this is where I live my castle not mine but my fathers castle this will be ur room jus try to rest ill tell my maids to set up stuff in ur room ok ¨Thank You Mr Kagamine¨Call me len¨

Next morning I woke up and felt so good and I had so much energy ¨holy fuck I feel awesome¨ I ran to my closet and changed though I felt a strange feeling like if someone was watching me change I finshed changing and looked at my door and I saw…¨LEN GET OUT YOU FRICKING PERVERTED FREAK!¨he started to run away my face got all red like a cherry ¨LEN I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL KILL YOU¨ I started to chase him around the whole castle he kept screaming and screaming until I catched him me and him were face to face then.. **BOOM!.** He kissed me right there and ran away but really that was my first kiss I will kill him..

Anyways I went back into my room I was mad so mad I threw my self on my bed 30 minutes later I feel someone sleeping with me hugging me I wake up turn around and the first thing I see is ¨len what are you doing¨ ¨Good morning sweet heart ¨ my face got all red he kissed me on the cheek so I was really nervous so what I didn't was I just did what he did I hugged him his face also got red because he wasn't expecting it.

We both ended up sleeping together with red faces we woke up and he asked me ¨do you want to go to the beach my love¨ ¨um yea sure ¨ so I got up and he gave me a yellow and pink bag so I used the yellow one ¨I knew u were gonna like that one¨ I smiled at him so we walked out the house and we got in a taxi we went to a private beach because you know that's len. So when we got there I went to this like shed thing I changed in my bikini so did len we layed down on the sand I got really sleepy beause I couldn't sleep well these past days so I slept on top of lens chest and he kept looking up at the sky we both fell asleep AGAIN.

We woke up and I asked him ¨do you want to swim in the ocean ¨but then he said ¨sure and have u meant my friends miku kaito gumi luka and the rest ¨wait u know who luka is shes shes my sister people are making storys of her being lost one day from swimming no one saw her again I wish I can see u she was my crazy sister ¨don't worry I will show you to your sister later okay darling ¨after he said that he gave me a kiss that felt like 1 hour but it was 5 minutes my face got all red me and him sat together I was leaning on his sholder holding his hands and he was leaning on my head holding my hands I was happy I was the happiest Girl In the Whole world well I felt like it.

-Rin Kagamine

The End


End file.
